


partners in crime

by softuchiha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/softuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye needs to hide her bear asap, but she can't find a nice place. Good thing she has a clever neighbor who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by this post (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/105716665661/). (Jemma and Skye are children, just for the record!)

Skye ran as fast as she could. Her dad was probably after her by that moment, but she didn’t care. She needed to keep her bear safe.

She crossed the street with Mr. Triplet in her arms. There was a car placed in front of one of the houses and as soon as her dad appeared in the front door, she hid behind the car, hoping he wouldn’t find her.

“What are you doing?” A sweet little voice asked right beside her.

She turned just to find a little girl looking at her.

“I, um… I’m hiding from my father,” said Skye, expecting the girl to laugh.

But she didn’t.

Instead, she asked why Skye was hiding.

“Because he said Mr. Triplet was dirty and needed a bath!” Skye told her in a tone of disbelief as she held the bear up high, showing it to the girl. “And that he was full of germs because I accidentally forgot him in the yard.”

The girl in front of her analyzed the bear without touching it.

“It’s quite true, actually,” she stated. “Germs are bad!” Her voice got a little stronger like she was warning Skye about something evil. Skye found it funny, but a good kind of funny, and that made her laugh. The girl blushed as she spoke softly this time. “At least that’s what mommy and daddy say.”

“Well,” Skye started, “my bear doesn’t need to shower. He’s nice and he smells good. I like him like this.”

The girl just shrugged, looking at Skye’s house.

“Is that your dad?” She asked.

Skye looked at the same direction and saw her dad walking to where she was.

“Oh my God, he saw me!” Skye said, trying to hide Mr. Triplet behind her.

“Hey, let me take Mr. Triplet to my house. He’ll be safer there.”

Skye nodded quickly and gave her the bear. The girl started to run to the front door, but before she could open it, she turned.

“Hey!” She yelled, getting Skye’s attention. “I’m Jemma. What’s your name?”

“Skye!” Skye yelled back.

Jemma smiled and disappeared as she entered her house.

The door was closed when Coulson, Skye’s dad, reached her.

“Skye, you were here the whole time?”

“You didn’t see me?”

“No, I was looking for you when I heard your voice.” He said. “Where’s Mr. Triplet?”

They started to walk to their house and Skye couldn’t help but smile. “You’ll never find him, dad!”


End file.
